<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding of Legends by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093424">Breeding of Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, F/F, Forced Sex, Futanari, Girl dick, Large Balls, Oral Sex, Pre-Cum, Tentacle, Tight Clothing, blowjob, cumflation, excessive cum, giant cock, neck bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WIth a pick rate that had dropped to nearly 2% Karma decides to change up her image to increase her popularity. How you may ask? By knocking up the rest of the Legends with her giant magical cock of course.</p><p>A commission by ThrowawayYeti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karma/Sona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sona Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karma, The enlightened one lay in her hammock fuming with rage. Her toes curled and her long tan muscular legs, thick with a healthy amount of fat contracted hard as she tensed up. A massive sack containing testicles the size of basketballs lie between her legs causing a noticeable dip in the middle of the hammock, her balls were audibly churning with new semen while laying over top of them; a massive foot long schlong thicker than her musclebound arms pulsed and throbbed. The large mass of veiny girl meat was covered in glowing green runes: the source of her magical power, one that tended to get riled up when she was stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sorceress was dressed very immodestly. A green headband, choker, two bands around each arm, a bra that just barely covered the middle of her massive jugs and connected to it was a long green cloth that hardly concealed her massive cock… I mean really what could? Last but not least a pair of green leggings that covered her calves up to her knees allowing her billowing thigh fat and ass on display for everyone to see. This outfit had one purpose and one purpose only, something that she had become really passionate about for the past few months…. Increasing her pick rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma wasn’t usually one to focus on such trivial and vain things but for some reason finding out that League of Legends players only picked her 7% of the time made her feel unwanted and worthless, something she was determined to fix. She had gone about changing her image, hoping to win over the Game’s young male demographic. Karma first had started by channeling more and more of her magic into her penis to increase its size and virility, this sent male players into a frenzy initially; Futanari were in this year after all. But even then it didn’t seem to last. She then started working out and eating more when she heard “Thicc” girls were becoming more popular which should have worked but then, LoL’s very vocal feminist crowd started decrying Karma as a slut and what she was wearing was too “Fanservicey” and she was a character for lonely incels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This response was the current source of her burning rage. Seeing her pick rate was now as low as 2% thanks to no one wanting to be associated with using the “fanservice character.” She needed a way to reverse this quickly and luckily Karma had just the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she was going to increase her pick rate she needed to increase her appeal with both men and women, to do this she was going to need to change her image to something favorable amongst both sexes and what is something that both sexes enjoyed? Motherly figures, that’s who.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feminist crowd loved a strong mother and men dug a hot, sexy, and thicc MILF. So all she needed to do is become a mother and she couldn’t just have a baby with just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’d need to knock up one of her fellow Legends, that would not only prove her superiority to them but make her seem like a stronger character to the fanbase, not to mention no one would want to stan any character who let themselves be reduced to a mewling mindbroken cumdump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting a girl pregnant would be easy with her current set of equipment, the only real question was who? That was a question the leaderboards could answer. Taking a look at win rates for this past week,  Karma found Sona was doing fairly well for herself. “Well we can’t be having that now can we? Nothing like a nine month long debuff can’t fix.” Karma laughed at her own bad joke, lugged her massive genitalia over and got off the hammock. She knew exactly where to find Sona. She was probably off in the forest somewhere writing one of her songs for an upcoming concert, so that is where Karma would check first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona hummed happily to herself as she worked diligently on the sheet music laying on the grass in front of her. Sona’s beloved Etwahl lay up against the tree behind her. Today she was wearing her skin tight purple and white DJ costume, a fan favorite amongst her players. She considered herself pretty comfortable with her body and was well aware why her fans liked it so much. It left nothing to the imagination, even having individual sleeves for her D Cup breasts to fit into. Alas sex sells especially for characters in a free to play multiplayer game, the more lewdable you were, the more popular you could be but it had to be just the right type otherwise you’d end up like Karma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karma. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sona thought as she continued to write notes on the lined paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s honestly a shame about what happened to her, she really should have never discovered the Internet. A being like that cares so much about the people around here suddenly being shunned and disliked, it's just not fair. Not to mention some of the more vein Legends won’t even associate anymore, I think she even believes I hate her. Which is far from the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona was so lost in thought, that she didn’t notice a shadow slowly loom over her head. Her concentration was broken however when a drop of white liquid splattered where she was writing. She lifted her pen from the paper, confused as she didn’t see any rain clouds before she got here but then more drops of a much higher volume fell to the paper. Sona then noticed the shadow overhead and as her eyes went to look up she was startled by a large glob of the white stuff spilling on the paper, soaking it through and ruining it. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and nose as the strong scent of the thick chunky goo hit her nostrils. It’s stench was overwhelming and overpowering, not a disgusting smell but one that was just a bit unpleasant. When her eyes finally registered who was standing over her, she realized what exactly that fluid was and it made her fall on to her big fat butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Karma. She was standing over her with her massive drooping cock, just barely obscured by the cloth descending from the middle of her waist. Sona scrambled back, trying to get away from Karma but she just kept walking towards her, her large intimidating genitalia noisily SPLURCHING more cum on to the ground in front of her and swaying heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sona. Surprised to see me?” Karma said in a very cold tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona being unable to speak, simply looked up a Karma with a very perturbed look. Her fear filled eyes began to drift unconsciously to the massive swinging dick between her former friend’s legs. What had she done to herself? Karma had always been pretty hung but this was more than excessive, it looked like she had transplanted a horse’s cock between her legs!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma laughed, “Oh you're wondering about this?” She pet the gurgling, and throbbing monster beneath her loincloth. “Here let me show you.” She pulled the cloth to the side, not like it was doing much in the way of hiding it. Sona’s mouth dropped when she saw her testicles that were nearly dragging across the ground and the glowing runes and big bulging veins that fed her cock with the virility of the gods. “Thanks how much power is coursing through this baby, it can stretch any hole to handle its immense girth. I see you can’t keep your eyes off of it. Remind you of the old days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona had to fight to keep her eyes away from the girl’s cum encrusted cock head, the virile hose hadn’t stopped leaking thick and strong smelling pre-cum since they’d started talking and it was making her think very unwholesome thoughts. Ignoring it for a second, she angrily pointed at her ruined sheet music.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh this?” Karma picked up the sopping wet papers that had a large thick glob of cum sliding off of it. “Terribly sorry about that, I just can’t seem to control this thing when my balls are all backed up. Not to worry though, you can always write a new one, once we’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sona cocked her head in confusion, to which Karma replied; “Making babies. Several most likely. You should see the volume this thing can produce, not to mention the smell of my baby gravy makes most women instantly start ovulating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>No I don’t believe it, would she really go that far to put a fertility hex on that thing? It would explain why I feel so drawn to her but I don’t think that’s the full picture.</span></em> <em><span>Regardless though, I don’t think she’s gonna take no for an answer. </span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You may be asking yourself why am I doing this? Pick rate, plain and simple. I breed you real good and all those fans who loved you for your wholesome purity won’t want to play with you any more. I’ll be considered the “Chad” option, not to mention a top tier mommy.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Sona shook her head and began mouthing “No.” But this only seemed to agitate Karma.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Funny, you’re trying to weasel out of this when you abandoned me in the first place. then why Do you think I’m a monster like all of those toxic players in the depths of the forums?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Sona shook her head again.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember how much fun we used to have? The connection we shared? How much steamy post-match sex we’d have? You couldn’t keep your hands off me even when the other legends were around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona could tell that Karma was clearly in pain and she understood. She nodded her head up and down, and began to mimic Karma pounding what looked to be her ass using her hands. Tears began to fall as she too reminisced about those memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you abandon me? One day you just stopped being there for me, no more quick shags, no more hanging out. Why? Was it because the fanbase didn’t ship us together? Didn’t like how sexually open you were?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona closed her eyes tight in regret and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the truth finally comes out. Well you can make it up to me.” Karma dropped the cum soaked paper in front of her and pointed at them. “You want it don’t you? My cum that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona stared down at the chunky white mess that covered her hard earned work and felt her mouth begin to salivate. She clutched her belly feeling a stirring warmth building in her pussy, Karma was telling the truth; whatever magic she’d placed on her futa cock was making her babymaker shoot into overdrive but more than anything she WANTED it magic spell or not. Her hands trembled as she leaped down to it, scooping up the still warm good with her hands and ate it like a ravenous animal. She even eschewed, chewing the jello thick substance, nearly choking on it but enjoying its strong if not a little gross taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Karma slurped her tongue across her lips which furled a perverse grin as she watched Sona hungrily devouring the cum she’d splashed onto her sheet music. A lewd Idea had popped into her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you finish up with that, I have a way for you to make up for what you did to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*SCHEEEWWWWUP” Sona sucked hard as the remaining bit of chunky mire slid down her throat, she struggled for a sec to swallow the fertile gunk down her throat before looking up at Karma submissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you have and to make it up to me you’re going to skewer my cock all the way down your throat and you aren’t going to stop until I've reduced your insides  into a slobbering, goo-spewing mess. I don’t want to see any complaing. You can gag, choke and sputter but you aren’t going anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona shook her head frantically and crawled in front of Karma’s sixteen inch erection, her cock too massive to stand upright anymore.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sona parted the plush of her trembling lips to present the cumglazed confines of her mouth at a width that drew thin drops of cum she’d neglected to swallow slowly slithering down from the tip of her tongue and the corners of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma took the bait laid by her expression and snapped her right hand abrasively to the back of her skull, grabbing a handful of her long blue hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma then yanked her right palm inwards, and simultaneously brought her cock up to smash Sona’s face against the bloat of her glans between the cock-teasing puffiness of Sona’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once hilted, her thrusting metronome began in earnest. Karma hooked her crotch backwards by a handful of inches to pop the nose of her glans out from the clamoring embrace of Sona’s esophagus, then hungrily gored her hips inwards to replant these inches back down her throat with additional force. Inspired by the smooth muscle contractions that assaulted her meat as he went, the completion of her first short-length thrust made her try to copy them with her own hips and crotch. To an observer it looked as if Sona’s mouth was nothing but a pre-cum-glazed onahole for Karma, looking more feverish masturbation with a well-used fleshight than a blowjob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh lord, I think she’s in my stomach. Is she suppressing my gag reflex? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sona thought to herself as Karma had fully bottomed out inside the depths of her gullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, the only thing that separated the sight from the ‘norm’ was the absolute size of the prong assaulting Sona’s mouth. The singer’s mouth was being stretched beyond compare, practically dislocating her jaw with every thrust. She barely had any room to breathe as her gullet was expanded three-fold. If it wasn’t for the magic contained within Karma’s glowing green cock head she would have clearly suffered permanent injury. Still despite this, she was taking quite the oral pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growing resistance from Sona’s throat didn’t seem to matter much to Karma, the pleasure that she accrued for each thrust she squished through Sona’s lips failed to influence her metronome in the slightest. At all times, the rigidity of her palm’s impression against the back of her skull remained consistent, which in turn allowed her hips and crotch to maintain the chain of invasive skewers she had committed to. Even when this consistency resulted in expulsions of pre-cum and throatslop from Sona’s lips and nostrils and a progressive tightening of the pulsing contraction of her esophagus lining against her length, nothing wrought from the experience proved to be a hindrance for the enlightened one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> All throughout her skewers, Karma’s focus was devoted to enjoying the plethora of stimuli that assaulted her member per thrust, and the slovenly consequences that they reaped for Sona's face. In truth, the thought of enjoying these things was what had pushed her to commandeer her throat in the first place; she just told herself it was for her popularity when in reality she had longed to return her cock to Sona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout a given hilt of her member down Sona’s throat, the lower reaches of her cock enjoyed a slimy glide across the out-matched face of her tongue whilst the majority of her trunk was savagely gored through a pair of flesh sleeves stretched inhumanly over it, the texture and severity of compression juiced heady wads of precum from the nose of her glans by the second. The compression of her sweat-glazed crotch up against Sona’s face at the end of these breakneck ingresses found her shaft sufficiently ‘tenderized’ by load-fattening stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, more pleasure followed. If audible for only a split second, a wet *PLORP* constituted by her shaft’s clearance through Sona’s throat and the flattening of her crotch against her outstretched jaw sounded out in celebration of each thrust that she produced. The consistency of her throatfucking eventually resulted in the haggard discharges of mucus and throatslop purged from Sona’s nostrils adding to the noises’ quality. As if the sight itself was not enough to contribute to the orgasm brewing within the root of hershaft, an incoherent cacophony of *GLORP*s and *PLATT*s soon became a backing track for her shaft’s disappearance between Sona’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While most people would be turned off to Sona’s increasingly haggard appearance and the consistency and texture of her fluid filled throat, Karma was in heaven. Her powerful hips moved like they had a mind of their own into Sona’s increasingly slime laden oral cavity. With the extreme weight and length of her member it took considerable effort to pull more than six inches of herself out of her per stroke, but nevertheless she succeeded in pulling nearly half her length out with each thrust. Whenever she’d pull herself free from the tightness of her throat, the feeling of that area of cock being able to breathe gave her a pleasure filled buzz like nothing she’d experienced. Indeed this was no ordinary blowjob as her magic had transformed her normall small throat hole into a puffy pocket of magically stretched sex-bruised meat.  Despite this magical deformation the slimy tubing in her throat was still constricting her cock tightly as Sona desperately gasped for air and her throat’s automatic swallowing response kicked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst Sona’s esophageal rearrangement, her oxygen deprived brain mused about her current situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh gods my throat is so sore, she’s breeding my throat so good! How will I give a concert in this state?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she lamented, internally.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Not only is she fucking my mouth into a squirting mess, but her doing it is turning my pussy into a waterfall.  I’ve practically flooded my suit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind then traveled to a chilling thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh no, what if she cums down my throat? Am I going to drown? She must have gallons of cum in there!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short period consumed by exasperation and fear Sona began thinking of a way to avoid drowning under Karma’s magical load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d begun to notice the increased throbbing and twitching produced by Karma’s cock not to mention the squirming of Karma’s bulging cumvein against the insides of her throat as Karma’s load bubbled up inside of it. Despite these things bringing her brain pleasure, she knew that Karma was ready to erupt at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adept in thought, her recognition of this fact turned her focus in towards herself. Thus far, her facefucking had drawn a mixture of mucus and slop from out of her throat sufficient for a perverse smearing of her facial features and the noisy lubrication of Karma’s thrusts. These made all the more perverse by the spread of her lips and the bubbles of mess blown into fruition each time she attempted to breathe against her crotch, the state of her face did not differ much from what may’ve become of Sona’s crotch when Karma decided to take her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the facts that she collected about herself and her circumstance, Sona decided to act now, mustering whatever strength she had left to force Karma’s thrusts to a screeching halt. Reaching up with both hands to hold the woman’s powerful hips back, she subsequently wrenched her skull backwards from the slop-caked mess at the root of hercrotch along every runic  inch of cockflesh she had crammed down her throat.  In doing so she unleashed a pressurized tumble of slop from out the edges of her lips, and felt her jaw and throat snap back into place as it left her oral cavity. Her Oral tract felt sore and numb but at least she could finally breathe. Her brain fog disappeared as her lips popped off her tip to the sound of a gooey *SPLORP!*.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma determined sex face quickly turned to anger at Sona’s disobedience. If it weren't for Sona quickly lifting herself to level her breasts with Karma’s cock . She quickly wrapped them around Karma’s cum greased shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma laughed at the now pitiful Sona, if only her fans could see her now… She decided to allow her to continue. “Fair. Now put those big cow tits to work before I get blue balls.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona did as she asked, grabbing hold of her jumpsuit clad tits that she now noticed were stained heavily with her throatslop and began jacking Karma’s large foreskin around her cock, creating a  series of *CLORP*ing sounds that rang out through the air in time with her cock’s disappearance between Sona’s breasts, and the perpetual squelching of greasy fabric against the worn mass of her erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!! I’m gonna fucking shoot everwhere!” Karma exclaimed as her dick hole shot the first wadded strand of semen between her Sona’s breasts and out the peak of her cleavage. Sona abbreviated the latest sandwiched plunge of her breasts in response and with a flick of her wrists initiated a retraction of her titpussy back up along the length of her cock. Dragging her second and third threads of balmy nut up through her cumvein as she went, she halted her mounds ascent at a height that left Karma’s glans surrounded by the dead-center of her tit pussy’s interior. Then, in response to her fourth semen strand’s eruption moments later, she exchanged her two-armed hug of her breasts for a depression of her palms into their outer sides, and immediately afterwards took to the production of kneading rotations with her wrists meant to feed gutting amounts of stimulation into the foremost inches of her glans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right from the ejection of her first thread of semen between her breasts, Sona sighed in relief that this wasn’t going into her throat. The cum shooting up through her breasts was as thick as gelatin. Backing it was a pressure that rivaled that of a firehose; which she fought desperately to keep from hitting her directly in the face by tightening her mounds’ compression so significantly before Karma had started to cum. Most of Karma’s load was delivered between a two-inch wide rope of adhesive muck draped from the peak of her neck down to the beginnings of her cleavage, and a growing ‘clot’ of the same substance at the peak of her cleavage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through this, the repeated coagulation of arm-length semen strands between her breasts and the substance’s eventual burble from between the creases of the sandwiched mounds did not come as a surprise to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was shocked at despite the disgusting, chewable thickness of Karma’s cum that she was able to shoot this much, flooding the depths of her breasts so much she could hardly contain it. Ten seconds into Karma’s orgasm, the pressure being exerted on her dick hole increased significantly, blowing everything that had been trapped between her tits all over her face and earpieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually after a minute had passed Karma had finally stopped cumming and Sona’s chest had been completely soaked through with the watery part of Karma’s reproductive fluid. Sona felt absolutely disgusting at the sticky layer of cum that now existed between her suit and her skin, making the suit all the more tight and displaying her nipples through it. Not to mention that her tits had been completely plastered in several inches of thick virile baby batter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough foreplay, Sona. Now bend over!” Karma commanded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sona Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Now bend over! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The command echoed through Sona’s mind. For a brief second, the lustful magic that had consumed her brain lifted for only a moment allowing Sona to realize what was about to happen to her. She didn’t really have a choice did she? She knew that if she gave her pussy to her former fuck buddy that she’d be impregnated, there was no way that she wouldn’t be. The immense amount of fuck sludge deposited on her bust was proof of that. But it’s not like she could say no, Karma came here with a purpose and she was going to take her womb no matter if she agreed or not. Sona knew she wouldn’t win in a fight, especially with her weapon so far away from her. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad being pregnant for nine months, she could always put the kids up for adoption. It was certainly a better scenario than getting clubbed in the head by Karma’s monster cock and then bred raw while she was unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts were moot anyways, Sona knew as she felt the magic stemming from the fertility hex placed on Karma’s glowing green cock begin to overwhelm her mind again, revertingher back to her obedient sex crazed state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, hold off on getting on all fours. I have an idea in mind.” Karma then magically summoned her phone as her outfit didn’t have any pockets. “Hold those big ol’ tits up to the camera, Sona. I want to show your fans the result of your hard work.” Karma smiled devilishly, knowing that this would be the beginning of the end for Sona’s pristine reputation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona did as she asked and raised her breasts up, the sudden movement distrubed the congealing glob of cum on top of them and caused some of it to slough off. Sona opened her mouth as well and dropped her tongue out. Her face flush and eyes wild, gave her the look of some try hard E-girl. Karma snapped a picture of her and immediately uploaded it to Twitter with a tweet that read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking Sona on a world tour of My Big Futa Cock! I’m sorry to anyone who bought tickets to her show, she may not be able to perform after I get done knocking her up. If you don’t believe me, more pics will follow #Dominated #LoL #Breeding #Karma #Sona #SupportDifferentlyAbledPeople”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to know all of your fans now know you're a cum hungry slut?” Karma asked, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer back, all Sona did was smile blissfully in agreement. “I was expecting at least a tear or a pout. I guess the fertility hex is doing its job or you just really like it. Either way though, we’re gonna do a little foreplay before I put a baby inside of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona looked at her confused, thinking that the blowjob and titfuck were foreplay enough when Karma began muttering some spell she couldn’t make out the words of. Suddenly ,six dark green tentacles burst from the ground around herand slithered in the air, snaking this way and that, all of them pulsating rhythmically. Sona stared, her lips parting in amazement as one tentacle curled behind her and without warning pushed through the fabric covering her asshole. She wordlessly gasped as it buried itself inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The runic patterns on Karma’s genitals glowed as well as her eyes as she continued to chant. These tentacles were her way of preparing the blue haired slut for what was to come. The tentacle pushed deeper, deeper, worming some way through Sona’s guts before starting to pump, hard and fast, grinding on her insides without mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona’s tits rose and fell with each ragged breath she took as pleasure began emanating around her stretching anal canal. It had been awhile since anything had been back there and her sphincter was trying its best to accommodate the fat slippery tentacle. Another slipped between the cum caked breasts and began to titfuck her roughly. Another ripped through her jumpsuit just below the one in her asshole and plugged her pussy without hesitation.It plunged into her needy wetness so deep that her abs bumped around its tip. She was about to stick her tongue out in a lewd ahegao – but then her mouth was clogged too, and her neck swelled around the tendril wriggling down her throat. Two of idle tentacles then wrapped around her ankles and violently yanked her up into the air and spread her legs so the DPing tentacles had a little more access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona’s tits rose and fell with each ragged breath she took as pleasure began emanating around her stretching anal canal. It had been awhile since anything had been back there and her sphincter was trying its best to accommodate the fat slippery tentacle. Another slipped between the cum caked breasts and began to titfuck her roughly. Another ripped through her jumpsuit just below the one in her asshole and plugged her pussy without hesitation.It plunged into her needy wetness so deep that her abs bumped around its tip. She was about to stick her tongue out in a lewd ahegao – but then her mouth was clogged too, and her neck swelled around the tendril wriggling down her throat. Two of idle tentacles then wrapped around her ankles and violently yanked her up into the air and spread her legs so the DPing tentacles had a little more access.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gagged and gurgled on her throatfucking tendril while her belly swelled and lurched massively around the pumping, sliding tentacles in her guts and womb. Faster, harder, the tentacled pumped her puffy little pussies into oblivion, making her eyes roll back and her toes curl in pleasure. Her face twisted into a shameful ahegao as her throat, pussy, and asshole were gaped around the biggest insertions they’d ever experienced. The rapid SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAPs set the tempo for the breeding to come.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karma then snapped her fingers and suddenly the tentacles began to speed up and rapidly vibrate. The powerful vibrations now ripping through her pleasures centers made her pussy squirt like a geyser, raining down on the area around her. What was unknown to Sona was that Karma was feeling everything the tentacles had felt, they had a symbiotic link to the pleasure centers in her cock and she was quickly approaching orgasm. Karma’s strong and powerful legs were trembling and she fell to her knees as she came, blowing fat ropes all over the ground in front of her and caused the tentacles to cum as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona shuddered as she swelled bigger with every burst, cum firing out the sides of her mouth, pussies, and asses – and even from her nostrils, in hyper-pressurised jets. The tentacles didn’t stop thrusting even for a second, even after painting her insides with thick, white cream. The tentacles then released their grip on Sona and dropped her onto the ground where cum proceed to blort out of every orifice through coughs and the ministrations of her two fuck holes. The semen that the tentacles had blasted inside her wasn’t reproductive in any fashion, leaving the breeding to the fuck hungry Karma. Sona after catching her breath, got up on all fours and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shook her fat rump in Karma’s direction, cum leaking from her ripped open jumpsuit. Karma’s voluptuous body jiggled as she took up position behind Sona. Karma bit her lip hard when she saw the big bubble butt before her, the huge mounds of jiggly flesh looked absolutely delicious in that purple jumpsuit. Before Sona could react, that monstrous glowing cockhead was poking her pussylips, which looked absolutely tiny in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Karma crushed her giant tits across Sona’s back, reaching around to squeeze the blue haired girl’s huge titties. Her hands made a wet squelch as they squished her drenched boobs, her fingers massaging Sona’s stiff nipples. Sona went cross-eyed, tears welling in the corners of her eyes and trickling down her cheeks from the sheer, stretching pain of being sleeved around a colossal futa cock. The magic infused within Karma’s cock caused Sona’s pussy to stretch wrap all the way around Karma's cockhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AuuuaaaAAGHNNN</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sona screamed in her own head as the tan curvy beauty started to slam her ass at full force, ramming that oversized fuckhammer deeper with each thrust of her wide, jiggling hips. *CLAP, CLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLOP, CLAP!* Sona’s taut belly bulged around the Mage’s cock, her teeth clamping together and oozing drool as she was rocked back and forth on a monstrous series of thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma was more than proud of once again owning Sona’s ass and she was going to let the whole world see it for themselves. She let go of Sona’s breasts to free up her hands while she continued to thrust. Karma wiped them off on Sona’s ass, leaving big white smears on the purple clad cheeks. She got her phone out once more and started to record a video which would be aptly titled “Sona’s candid Backshots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone captured every detail of Sona’s clapping cheeks in beautiful 4K, a perfect memento of the event to be enshrined in Legends history. Karma’s earlier post was already starting to gain traction as she saw her twitter notifications blowing up. Keeping the video going in the background, her eyes darted up and down the growing tweet thread. A sizable portion of Sona’s malefans were quick to defend her, saying that it couldn’t have been the real Sona and was obviously a deep fake but others were quick to see the truth. Words like “whore”, “slut” and “sub” were thrown around by the female crowd, decrying Sona for putting herself in such a debased position, the very same crowd then turned around a supported Karma for being a #GirlBoss for blowing her fat sticky load on Sona’s tits for #Feminism because nothing said true femininity like cumming on a disabled girl’s tits because you believe all disabled people can get your big futa cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a bit before Karma saw an increase in her pick rate as they only posted those numbers weekly. Feeling that she’d got enough footage, she stopped recording and set the video to upload to her Pornhub account before focusing back to crushing Sona’s pussy with her enormous, stallion-like girldick. Karma panted like a wild, rampaging beast as she threw her bubblebutt up and down, her tongue dangling from her mouth while she mauled the blue haired girl’s fat tits under her palms once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona could barely process what was happening to her. Her poor cunt was being gaped way beyond its natural limits, her insides roughly reshaped to fit Karma’s colossal girldick. Her eyes rolled around in a pleading ahegao as her poor, tight belly lurched in and out beneath her, bucked forward and stirred up by Karma’s oversized cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, CLOPF* Suddenly Karma grasped Sona’s thigh and hoisted it high into the air, lifting her so she could fuck the Idol slut sideways. Her raised leg was neatly slotted between the Karma’s plump, jiggling tits for support. Enamoured with Sona’s delicious wobbling, Karma ploughed on, huffing and puffing noisily for air, wiping sweat from her brow, losing herself more and more to the mind-breaking bliss. The intense, meaty PLAPs and Claps of Karma’s asscheeks produced a shining corona of sweat each time they slammed together, and the space between her hips and Sona’s was a splattering mire of juices. It </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Karma tossed her head back and crooned, plump lips pursed, eyes lolling back. “Hoooohn!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>SPLRRRRTCCCHHHHH! The sound of her firehosing orgasm was audible to anyone within a hundred foot radius; her balls clenched up in their tightening sack, and she rocked against Sona helplessly while firing enormous blasts of hot, potent semen against the back wall of her womb. Karma pumped her hips like an enraged bunny, gurgling, choking on her own pleasure as every muscle in her sizeable body clenched and flexed tightly. Sona’s belly swelled around the vast load, rounding out as though pregnant while she was mouthing her pleasurable moans. Karma kept on rutting into Sona for a long time, even when she’d finished cumming and a dense, white backlog of her seed was oozing down Sona’s balancing leg to pool on the grass. It took every bit of self-control left in Karma to make her dislodge, and she did so slowly, uprooting her monstercock from Sona’s pussy inch by slime-dripping inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona knew now there was no going back, she could feel Sona’s powerful sperm colonizing her womb, burrowing into the eggs she’d laid. She wished she’d never of scorned her former lover and perhaps she could have avoided this fate but she couldn’t muster a protest. Her sanity strained by a combination of the Hex and the sensation of her gaped pussy needing to be refilled. When Karma’s cock finally flopped out of her, dropping against the Idol’s thigh under its own weight, Sona’s gaping chasm of a pussy spurted hot blasts of spunk, one after another, across the ground which Karma made sure to capture on video. The amount that spurted out of her was so great that they were both now in a puddle of cum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”Don’t think we're done just because I got you all filled up. Now I’ll sit back and let you do the work.” Karma said as she fell back to the ground, her big fat ass cushioning her little fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sona smiled as she usually did to communicate agreement before stumbling to her feet and dropping her ass down onto Karma’s throbbing hard cock. Karma shivered and squirmed in her seat as Sona roughly hotdogged her now super sensitive post-orgasm erection between those delicious, doughy asscheeks. Karma had never felt anything even half as pleasurable, even when she was balls-deep in a tight pussy, and she couldn’t hold back her loving moans and cries. “Ahn! Sona…!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Sona grasped her thick thighs and kept on twerking over Karma’s cock, massaging it between her bouncing asscheeks, looking back over a shoulder at her new baby momma. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Who had devolved into helpless moaning, pawing at the ass she’d desired for so long, swiping her fingers through swathes of smooth jumpsuit covered flesh and then patting those delicious mounds with her palms, watching them ripple underneath the suit.. They never stopped leaping up and down, up and down, jerking her off between their tight-clamping walls. Beneath layers of fat was some tight muscle, and Sona wasn’t afraid to bring the full power of her ass to bear against her friend. THWOP, THWOP, THWOP! Her delicious rear beat down on Karma’s thighs again and again, swallowing most of her incredible girlcock between jiggling walls of gelatine-like asscheeks, making her squeak with pleasure as the tempo increased. Sona reached up and stretched her arms, arching her back like a cat as she worked. She could feel Karma was about to explode, but she didn’t hesitate to drive the lesson home, SLAMMING her ass down on the girl’s pelvis without a shred of mercy, growling happily as Karma gave a final, especially haughty yell!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhaaahn!” Karma bellowed as she came, launching thick ropes of spunk up Sona’s back and over her head, flinging globs of white across her hair. She wrapped her arms around Sona’s waist and thrust up hard, gurgling and whimpering, thrusting into those perfect asscheeks and milking herself for all she was worth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splrrrt…splllrtttch! Her girlcock throbbed and bucked between Sona’s asscheeks, squirting like crazy, completely helpless before the might of her mute broodmare. “Sona…unnghh…” Karma felt like her mind was melting. Her eyes blurred into a pleasant distance,  she spurted the last few ropes over her own face. When she fell back onto the ground, she was panting for air, still rock-hard her magic ensuring that she stayed erect and her cumtanks refilled instantly. Meanwhile Sona got up, letting the cum that hadn’t soaked into her jumpsuit slide down her back into her ass crack and on the ground with the rest of that day's reward. She too lie on her back but for a more sexual purpose, she through her massive legs up into the air to display her holes to Karma. Her pussy was quivering, attempting to return to its original size as it had been gaped open, large enough to fit a muscular human arm inside. It was still leaking with Karma’s thick baby batter but that wasn’t the hole that Sona wanted wanted filled. Instead Sona hooked her fingers into her tight undisturbed asshole and spread it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma saw this and immediately her natural Futanari instincts kicked in to do what she was born to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hah! Ah! Ahhn!” Karma roared as she SLAMMED that monstercock into Sona’s asshole, fucking her hard and fast while pressing her legs up parallel to her torso, pounding her in a tight mating press! Sona could barely contain her maddening bliss enough to hold eye contact; she clenched her teeth tightly, drooling heavily as that obscenely huge girlcock ploughed through her internal barriers and clobbered her guts into a pit of honeyed pleasure. Her belly bumped whenever Karma rammed her fuckhammer home, distending her body, laying claim to her anus with a frantic energy no other woman could match. Karma’s eyes were filled with rabid lust; her breasts bounced around as she pumped with all her might, brown nipples stiff, sweat rolling down the surfaces of her glossy udders. Her hips struck home harder and faster by the second, spanking Sona’s asscheeks with her hefty, cum-churning nuts so hard it would have hurt if Sona wasn’t so soft. “Uhnngfuck!” Karma moaned, eyes rolling back in a moment of pure ecstasy. “C-Cumming!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karma was treated to the sensation of Sona’s sphincter gripping her cock tightly, convulsing around it in blissful spasms, jerking her off with sheer muscle movement as she howled in absolute pleasure. Karma hunched even further over her lover and started RAMMING her into the dirt, bringing her hips down two or three times a second, bucking into her delicious asshole at maximum capacity. Karma’s tush started to clap, clap, clap in time with her thrusts, while she drilled Sona’s intestines and bulged her belly. Sona could do little but wrap her arms tightly around her own thighs to hold them in place as Karma rampaged in her anus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!” Karma growled. “I’m going to be so popular after this!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sona's mouth drooped when she heard that, realizing that this wasn’t about rekindling what they’d had and merely a  vain attempt at increasing Karma’s own pick rate at the expense of Sona. But at the moment she didn’t really care. Her body only wanted to be bred and pumped full of hot sticky cum!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma didn’t hesitate, gathering up what remained of her energy and using it to accelerate, even harder, even faster, twisting up her guts. Nothing else mattered than chasing the ultimate pleasure, and sharing it with her lover. They seemed to become almost one body as they thrashed and writhed, the world receding to the space around their sweating skin and jiggling curves, the pit of heat between their slapping, clapping hips. They were totally aligned, pushing one another’s limits and breaking them, panting for precious air--!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Karma hit her second orgasm, she dug her fingers into Sona’s asscheeks and SMASHED hips with her, burying her waist between her friend’s thick thighs as she rooted her cock balls-deep in Sona’s tight, cumming pussy. She exploded inside her, launching torrents of hot and heavy splooge directly into her stomach. She came so much that Sona’s belly swelled outwards once again, even further than when Karma unloaded inside of her womb, until Sona looked almost nine months pregnant with all the tight-packed seed sloshing around inside her. Karma kept pumping long after her orgasm petered out, murmuring sweet nothings into Sona’s shoulder to console her on what had just happened, nibbling gently at her blushing skin while eking as much pleasure from the afterglow as she could. When her energy finally ran out, Karma lay on top of Sona, groping at her, sliding their mouths together in perfect harmony. “Auhn…mmn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Epilogue/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma lay in bed watching Sona’s concert live. The Buxom Idol had arrived on stage in the very DJ outfit that had once been completely soaked in Karma’s magical sperm. The tight form fitting outfit hid nothing to the eye, including her burgeoning baby bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news had spread like wildfire after that fateful day… Sona was expecting triplets! All the e-sports outlets were covering it day in and day out, trying to recoup any losses they’d received on the loss of ticket sales and the decrease in Marketability of Sona Merch, nobody wanted to support a submissive knocked up loser after all. Indeed after their little romp, Sona went from being known as the strong mute musician to a submissive cumslut who got completely dominated and Futanari Owned which is not something female fans enjoy or the simps that enjoyed Sona as their pure virgin Idol.. Karma however received an influx of brand new fans, she was the strong Futanari MILF after all. She had men who wanted her to step on them and women who wanted to have her babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Funnily enough they liked her as a mother even though she had no plans of raising the children, Sona was going to put them up for adoption when they were born. Karma knew there’d be a bit of a double standard on her for letting Sona fend for herself so she made a large charitable donation to whatever Orphanage the little rascals would end up at. People love charity after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you may be asking yourselves, but what about her Pick rate? Well it jumped back up to the original 7% it had started at, not great but it was a definite improvement. It was enough to the point where Karma now had her own dedicated fan club of young impressionable girls who catered to her every whim. Speaking of those impressionable 20 somethings, they were getting really loud down there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma’s attention pulled from her tv down to the dozen women tending to her massive genitalia with their hands and mouths. With how big her cock was, maturbating was a very time consuming and energy draining affair, so she had her fan club come to her house daily to get her off and they were more than happy to do so. They were all practically creaming themselves when she first went to one of their meetings and one thing led to another, now they were all fucking regularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had half of them tending to her massive nutsack, massaging the churning cum tanks and cleaning the accumulated sweat off with their mouths. The other half took care of her rune covered schlong, titfucking, grinding and blowing it to the best of their ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you all quiet on the slurping? I can’t hear my baby momma on the TV!” She then shook her left thigh to rouse the petite blonde girl who was licking and kissing the tan thigh meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on Kenzie, that's enough. Come up here and give Karma some sugar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny freckled girl was quick to let go of the Amazonian woman’s massive thigh, leaving it wet and covered in her red lipstick. She scampered up her sculpted brown body and nuzzled herself on her shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the concert Karma?” Kenzie asked in a light, pixie-esque voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Music’s pretty good but I’m mostly enjoying watching Sona’s body in that tight bodysuit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know right, I can’t believe she’s carrying your beautiful children. Who else are you gonna knock up next? And will we get to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, you guys are kinda like my pit crew in a way. But less talking, more sucking on my tongue.” Karma opened her mouth and stuck it out for Kenzie to latch onto and suckle like a baby one. She drank Karma’s salive like it was her holy communion, rolling her eyes back into her head as she came just from the single act of sucking her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma shifted position to get a little more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy was it good to be popular.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>